onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Gameplay:Battle Mechanics
Gameplay | Battle Mechanics When you encounter enemies during the course of the story, the game will switch to the battle screen. How To Battle Tap a character button to attack your enemies! Tap an enemy character to target it for attack! Battle Timing and Chains Try to tap just when the sound-effect text bunches together in the middle! The better your timing is, the stronger the attack! You'll see how well you did with the "GOOD", "GREAT", and "PERFECT" display onscreen! You can also get a "MISS" if you fail to tap a character button, so be careful! You'll keep the chain going as long as your attacks are "GOOD" or better! Build a chain of "GREAT" or "PERFECT" attacks for even more attack power! The chain will be cancelled if you get a "MISS". Once everyone on your crew attacks, you'll see "DOOM!" onscreen. Watch the sound-effect text and tap when it's dead center for the coup de grace! Battle Damage Battle Damage can be complex! Here's roughly how to calculate it: :*Step 1: Find your character's base damage as their ATK value :*Step 2: Multiply it by your captains damage multiplier if relevant. :*Step 3: Multiply it by your friend captain's damage multiplier if relevant :*Step 4: Multiply or add in any ship modifiers :*Step 5: Multiply by your timing bonus modifiers (Good 1.3x, Great 1.5x, Perfect 1.9x) :*Step 6: Multiply by your combo chain bonus (Good 1x, Great 1.1x, Perfect 1.3x) So what's a real world example? Let's pretend you have a team where ALL units hit for 1,500 damage to make it easy and all characters hit perfects. Let's give that team a double Monster Chopper lead for a 3x increase in attack, and a Level 10 Thousand Sunny boat! :*First character ATK value is 1,500 damage and hits a perfect. So it's 1,500 * 3 for captain MC * 3 for friend MC * 1.5 for boat * 1.9 for hitting a perfect resulting in 38,477 damage. :*Second character ATK value is 1,500 and hits a perfect. So it's 1,500 * 3 * 3 * 1.5 * 1.9 * 1.3 where the combo gets an extra 30% boost for hitting a perfect the previous round resulting in 50,021 damage. :*Third character ATK value is 1,500 and hits a perfect. So it's 1,500 * 3 * 3 * 1.5 * 1.9 * 1.6 combo chain multiplier for 61,560 damage. :*Forth character is 1,500 * 3 * 3 * 1.5 * 1.9 * 1.9 combo chain for 73,104 damage. :*Fifth character is 1,500 * 3 * 3 * 1.5 * 1.9 * 2.2 combo chain for 85,647 damage. :*Sixth character is 1,500 * 3 * 3 * 1.5 * 1.9 * 2.5 combo chain for 96,191 damage. That's a total of 404,000 damage if hitting units that are not strong or weak to your units. So if you were attacking units, you would deal the full 404k in damage. However, if you were hitting a unit, you would do half that damage. So you would only deal 202,002 damage! For a unit, you wold deal twice the damage for 807,981 damage! On top of this, you can have orb boosters who will double and half damage based on matching orbs, attack boosters who can boost the attack again, and then conditional attack boosters for a third boost! That's as high as it gets right now. You can't stack within the same attack boost category but that's the gist. A lot to take in! Don't worry, it will make sense with time and practice! Battle Turns You'll go on to the next turn once all of yours allies have attacked or you cancel the attack midway. Enemies will attack once the number above their heads reaches zero! Type Slots Types are picked at random in the slot display next to each character during battle. If the type matches that character's attribute, their attacks will gain a power boost (doubled)! By the same token, when the opposing type is displayed in a character’s slot, their attack power will be cut in half. Restore HP If you see a piece of "Meat" in the slot display, that's your chance to heal! Tap the character to eat the meat and regain some HP! Your HP will be restored based on your total Crew RCV. You can't eat the meat if you get a MISS or PERFECT. Tandems Some characters can unleash special Tandem (TND) attacks if they're put together in battle! These Tandem attacks can deal massive damage to your foes. If you see the TND slot display appear, that's your big chance. You'll need to build a chain in order using GOOD attacks or better to unleash a Tandem. Specials You can unleash Specials once an ally character's Special Gauge fills up after the character has taken a certain number of turns! Turns required are displayed on the character button in the Special Gauge. Flick your finger across the screen when your character's gauge is filled and the Special button is lit up to unleash that character's Special. Some Specials deal damage to foes, while others make the battle easier for the whole party. Status Effects Sometimes an enemy will inflict an effect on your crew: :*Gloom/Despair: Disables your captain's ability on the affected unit for the given amount of turns. While your stats will return to how they were before, your current health will not change numbers. (E.g: You have 20 000 HP with a captain ability that doubles your crew HP. When despaired, your maximum HP will go back to normal (10 000 HP in this example) and if your HP is higher, it will go to your max HP now. After the despair is over, your maximum HP will go back to 20 000, but your current HP will remain what it is now. (Aka: going from full HP 20k to full HP 10k and back will result in 10k HP current and 20k HP max.) :*Bind: Your unit can not do anything for the given amount of turns. Captain abilities also do not work during this. :*Lock: Your slots can be locked. Either by a special of your crew or by the enemy. This means that for the given amount of turns, your slots ( , , , , , , Black) are fixed and will not change after using the character. :*Poison: Every character in your crew will take a set amount of damage every turn. :*Paralysis: A high chance that your character will not be able to attack. This does not affect specials and captain abilities. If paralysis is triggered it also counts as a miss, so you'll lose meat orb from the previous character. :*Special Bind: Your Special charge bar will turn grey and you'll see a number on it. You can not use this character's Special until this amount of turns pass. :*Ship Bind: Only seen once so far ( Deep-Sea Aphotic Zone to Ryugu Palace - ch. 2 ). This acts like a Bind and Despair on a character: You can not use the Ship's Special (like Thousand Sunny's damage) and you will lose all benefits gained from the ship (so you lose any extra HP or ATK that the ship gives you). Category:Gameplay